


Dancing

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Smut Prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, dick grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Tobirama tries to teach Madara to dance. Madara's hands are too busy.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Smut Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite aspect of this ship is their banter

For the past half hour, Tobirama had been trying to correct his boyfriend’s disastrous attempts at dancing - and for a half hour he’d been finding his plans thwarted by Madara’s very needy hands.

With his back to Madara’s chest, Tobirama dropped his head back, staring at the ceiling like it might give him some answers as to ‘why him’ while Madara’s hands _once again_ dipped much lower than would be appropriate for what they were practicing for.

“If you grab that at Anija’s wedding,” Tobirama warned, feeling a warm hand palm him through his sweats, “I might just let Mito kill you this time.”

“Would you really?” Madara sounded far too cocky for Tobirama’s sanity, and that hand felt far too good for him to really complain about any of it. Too loudly, anyway. “Because I think you’d miss me too much.”

All Tobirama could do was ‘hmm’ in response, finally letting himself melt back into Madara’s seducing attempts. That palm was too warm, those fingers far too skilled and familiar with exactly how to work him up to ignore - and it had been a well kept secret of Tobirama’s that teasing like this felt _blissful_.

What was it about clothing that made something just...just more? Made the touch linger, made his blood run hotter.

“Should’ve worn a dress,” Madara kissed at the back of his neck, his breath ghosting against the small hairs there, his hand squeezing Tobirama and making him gasp. “Better access.”

“I’m the one leading,” Tobirama retorted without heat.

“Suggesting people in dresses can’t lead?”

He had a good point, and Tobirama was feeling far too much like putty to argue further (for now). Dancing could come later. For now, he let Madara nudge him towards the sofa and let them both fall over, leaving nothing but the weight of Madara over him and the feeling of his lips and hands on him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
